Shallow trench isolation (STI) helps to prevent electrical current leakage between adjacent semiconductor devices. In STI, one or more trenches, i.e., the trenches, are etched into a surface of a substrate and then filled with a dielectric material. The trenches are used to isolate semiconductor devices. The dielectric material helps to reduce electrical current leakage between the semiconductor devices.